izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:HyperHearts58/Ask Us Something ALREADY!
I guess I'll try this out. Ask Hyper (Me), En, DJ, Shim, or ANY of my others characters any question you want! And the answer should be posted on here as soon as possible. Have fun! And as the title says, Ask us something ALREADY! 'Peebles's Question 8/22/12 ' En: I am already who I want to be, a writer. I really like Christian Rock but it has to be HARD ROCK. I cannot STAND soft rock! Bleh! DJ Flask: I want to be a brand-name DJ, you know, like the ones who get paid thousands of dollars for ONE beat! Not just for the money though, I really like DJing just for the fun of it. Obviously since I'm a DJ I have to like Pop and Hip-Hop. Shim: I want to be an invader! Like Zim! I could KILL to be an invader! To have my own SIR, my own ship, AND a planet to CONQUER! That would be SO SWEET! Chrsitian Rock like En. She got me into it. Tanri: Welll, like I want to be like a pop-star, yahknow like that chic and that dude I have a great singing voice and was CREATED for the lime-light! I LOVVE <333333 ;D POP! It's so bouncy and stuff! Cinn: Daddy says I would make a great invader one day but Mommy says I should choose what I want to be. Then Daddy screams and spazzes and then goes down to his lab. Anyways, I wanna be a princess! Princesses are SO COOL! I wanna rule over people! Hahahahaha! Sorry... I think I get that from Daddy... I like love songs.... well the ones Mommy allows me to listen to. Zion: I-I likes to be a-a truck-driver... l-like those big men.. they c-cool. But scary too. I wanna drives.. drivesing is fun. Daddy say that driving not fun but I dont think Daddy has ever droveded before. I likes... uh... I unno... I dont listen to much mu-mu-mu.... songs... Dusc: HIIIIII! THANKS FOR ASKING ME A QUESTION! YOU'RE AWESOME! I would really like to be a ROCK-STAR one day, you know?! ROCK-STARS can be all RRR-NEE-NRR-NEE-NRR on their guitars. NO WAIT! I wanna drum you know?! LIKE THIS! DOO-DOO-DOO-DUM-DOO-DO! NO WAIT! I wanna be the singer! Like WHOOO! YAH! ROCK! AND ROLL! GOOD-NIGHT ZIM'S TOWN! And obviously I LOOOOVE rock! WHOOO! YAH! Kaos:.... Uh.... sorry... about Dusc over there... she's a few screws loose of a box. Wait... boxes dont have screws.... UNLESS it's a metal box. ANYWAYS! I would like to be knight... Yeah... I know knights dont exist anymore but I can dream right? Anyways, my favorite music like Dusc, is rock. Heds: Oh well... hi. To answer your questions I'd like to be a- uh- a youth Pastor. I think I'd be good at it, I see myself doing that. I like Christian rock and the occasional ...er... pop song. They're not that bad. Sometimes.. 'Gia's Question 8/23/12' En: I love your OC's Gia! You seem to make very friendly and flavorful OCs. Half of my friends belong to you! Haha. DJ Flask: I have to say Ms. Gia you can create the most funniest, enjoyable, and well beautiful characters known to man. They never fail to make me laugh or at the least smile. Shim: They're cool, the most of them are anyways. Zepta, Vix, and Gem I'm not so sure. Zepta is so hyper and scary when she's mad. Vix is just plain boring to be around, no offence. And Gem... she's such a girly-girl. I cant stand those. Other than that your OCs are very cool to be around. Tanri: Your OCs or whatevers are as stupid and ugly as you. No wonder Hyper and the rest of those dorks like you and them. You're all stupid and idiots with so sense of style and taste. Actually not all of them are bad, Vix is the best person in the universe and is so hawt. But over everything you and your characters suck. Cinn: They're all so nice Gia! Especially Zay and the smeets! Jon is real funny too. I could go on but it would be too long. Love you Gia and the rest! Zion: Evey and Zag are nice even though daddy not like them much. Dusc: GIVE ME A HUG GIA! ^3^ I LOVE your characters! They make everything so lively wherever they go! Especially with all the love triangles and the smeeties! YOU ROCK! Kaos: I love your OCs too, Gia. Their personalities make them different from each other and it's so funny when they interact with you! Heds: Well, I havent really met them officially yet but I'm sure they're as awesome as everyone says they are. 'Zay's Question 8/23/12' En: Dusc, she's very energetic just like me. DJ Flask: Zlim, she's a little sweetheart and a very funny one at that. Shim: Zim, he's like a brother to me. Of course he is, he's my idol. Tanri: No-one is worthy enough to be MY close friend. Cinn: Well I dont care if he's family or not but it would be my daddy he always gives me piggy back-rides and teaches me new stuff everyday! Zion: Zag is nice... but I-I dont think he wanna be friends. Dusc: My Enny-Penny-Du-Lee-Lyn! Of course! She's so funny and fun to be with! But... I cant really choose between her of my Kakey-Kaykay-Os! They're both loads of fun to hang around. Kaos: It's quite obvious but my closest friend is Dusc, we have been since before we were even Irken. She's really funny and really hyperactive at that. Heds: Kaos is the closest thing I have to a close friend other than Dusc. They're both real hoots to be around even though sometimes they can get on my nerves.. they intend the best is all that matters. 'Gem's Question 8/24/12' En: Well Zim isn't that much of someone who likes surprises especially the romantic, or even friendly ones. (After the whole Fake-ZADR-bits). So I'm not really planning anything for him. DJ Flask: Ah, my Parasian beaut, Meg of course. I actually have a huge surprise for her soon. My mum and dad have agreed to us having the backyard all to ourselves and I have a nice dinner and dessert planned! I know she'll love it! Shim: I think Zlim was the best thing I have planned for my Zeel. Haha. Tanri: I'm not telling, but I do have something planned for my Vixy. Cinn: I dont have a special someone.. Mommy says I'm too young. Zion: Momma said I cant have a girl yet. Though I think that pretty girl Luun is pretty. Dusc: I LOVE my Heds! He's so sweet and heroic and amazing! I have so much planned for him but one of them is that guitar he really wants! For Christmas of course! SH! Dont tell him! ;D Kaos: Oh wel.. uh... I dont have a special someone... not yet anyway.. Heds: Heh heh. Dusc. She's such a sweetheart and spaz. I love her with most of my heart though. She really wants to be a singer one day so I was thinking I could get her a gig for Christmas. Dont tell her though, I really want to surprise her. 'Zeel's Question 8/25/12' En: I really like your OC's too Zeel! They're all very vivid and enjoyable to be around, especially Ven she introduced me to my new pet owl. DJ Flask: Your characters can really get me laughing. Shim: Of course I like your OCs! Zeel is my girlfriend and Zlim is my daughter! The rest of them I'm not to fond of but like them I'm sure they're cool. Tanri: Just like you they're stupid and idiotic. I cannot stand it when they're around. They're so loud and annoying. Like everybody else. Cinn: Mommy seems to like them so I guess I do too! Zion: They-they nice. Dusc: THEY'RE AWESOME! JUST LIKE YOU! HUG ME NOW! \o/ Kaos: They're all really intelligent and level-headed, I love being around those type of people. Heds: Like Gia's I havent really met them officialy yet but I'm sure when I do I will enjoy their company. 'Zlim's Question 8/25/12' DJ Flask: Hello Zlim! Good to see you and thanks for asking! My favorite band ever would be Owl City. The things that band can do with the keyboard. Really? That's very nice of you! 'Sadi's Question 8/25/12' DJ Flask: Hello, Sadi. You're welcome and I got them from f.y.e. They have tons of cool headphones and ear-buds there! Category:Blog posts